1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a heat-radiator for a CPU, and more particularly to a fastener for a heat-radiator.
2. Description of Related Art
CPU is the most important component in a computer and will generate a lot of heat in operating. A heat-radiator must be installed on the CPU for lowering the temperature of the operating CPU. Most computers use Pentium(copyright) III or Pentium(copyright) 4 processors made by Intel Corporation as CPUs. For Pentium(copyright) III processors, the heat-radiators are directly fastened on sockets on which the processors are-installed. For Pentium(copyright)4 processors, Intel Corporation has presented a standard radiator seat, whereby, the heat-radiators for Pentium(copyright)4 processors are installed on the seat. Thus, the fasteners for installing the heat-radiators for Pentium III or Pentium(copyright) 4 processors are different. When a user wants to replace a Pentium(copyright) III processor with a Pentium(copyright) 4 processors, the heat-radiator with fasteners specially designed for the processor seat must be used, which increases the user""s outlay.
Therefore, the invention provides a fastener for a heat-radiator to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a fastener which can used for installing a heat-radiator on a Pentium III or a Pentium 4 processor.